


【翻译】【McDanno】You Don’t Have to Say You Love Me (Just Because You Can)

by halfbakedcookies



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedcookies/pseuds/halfbakedcookies
Summary: 又言之，5次Steve告诉Danny自己爱上了他，和1次Danny回应了他的表白。
Relationships: McDanno - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Don’t Have to Say You Love Me (Just Because You Can)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823531) by [lightning_in_a_bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning_in_a_bottle/pseuds/lightning_in_a_bottle). 



> 本文开始于S10E11之后（Danny暂住进Steve家里方便照看遭受母亲去世打击的Steve，然后原本一星期的同居生活随着Danny家里污水泄漏而变得越来越长），基本上是一篇充满“Danny的消极主义让他一直没get到Steve言外之意”老梗的小甜文。

1.

Steve第一次说出口的时候，Danny差点没摔掉了叉子。

他们刚经历了一桩艰难重重的儿童贩卖案，Steve已经超过48小时没有合过眼了。Danny看着他一路大显他的海豹身手，看着他按捺住自己所有的私人感情，将它们一一埋入心底，然后继续不停向前。他从Steve办公室沙发上的瞌睡中醒来时发现那个人还在翻阅着案件卷宗，努力想找出那条被他们遗漏了的线索。他看到那个受挫疲惫不堪的Steve变魔术一般重新振作起不知从何而来的力量，看着他重新挺直佝偻的肩膀，带着毫无道理的高涨斗志像个美国队长一样迎难前进。他跟着Steve一路深入虎穴，在枪战中救下了5个孩子的性命，最后终于看到那个男人在他面前如释重负地倒下。

他当下决定要让Steve好好吃饱喝足，这家伙至少两天没吃没睡了。

因此在结案后他扯着这个精疲力竭的Steve的手臂把他带到了车上。“文书工作等后天再说。我得先把这个带回家。”Danny对Lou和Tani这么解释道。

好不容易这傻蛋有一次没有闹着要坐驾驶座，Danny开着车带他俩回到Steve家进门，推着Steve上楼进了他卧室，温柔地将这个已经和游魂一样的男人塞到了他的床上。

“睡吧，野蛮人。”他轻声说着，将Steve的靴子温柔地从他脚上脱下来。“你醒来的时候就有饭可以吃了。”

“谢谢啦，Danno。”他听到Steve回道。

Danny小憩了一会，洗了澡换上这几周他待在Steve这里时带过来的干净衣服，下楼开始做饭。

三个小时后，一个睡得到处皱巴巴的Steve出现在了厨房门口。

“我的天！Danny，我是闻到了出自你祖母手艺的意大利番茄酱的香味吗？我还以为我在做梦呢。”

“你没做梦。”Danny说道，从炉子上咕嘟作响的汤锅里舀了一勺，示意Steve凑过来。“来，尝一口。”

Steve让Danny拿着勺子喂了他一口，赞叹地呻吟出声：“我靠，Danny，我都快忘记它有多美味了。”

Danny刻意压下Steve那声下流的呻吟在他体内引起的反应，露出害羞的微笑道：“是啊，那什么，晚饭快好了，你现在是要像个木桩子似的杵在这里，还是要来帮我弄个沙拉？”

过不久后他们就坐在了晚餐桌上。这个场景看起来或许比Danny原本的意图还浪漫一点，但那又怎样？蜡烛是他们经历前几天这么多闹剧之后的一种不错的放松调剂；红酒在这方面应当也能派上用场。看，他可是有备而来的。他要把Steve的肚子好好喂饱，然后将他赶回床上美美地睡上一整晚大觉，或许在此之前先洗个澡。为了这一切，Danny立志要让Steve高兴满足得像只呼噜呼噜的大猫一样。

正当Danny准备叉起第一口送入嘴里的时候，Steve发出了一声令人犯罪的愉悦轻哼，惊叹出声：“太好吃了这也！我现在简直完全爱上你了。我这就让你把Junior从客房里踢出去，让你一辈子在这住下去。”

这就是为什么Danny差点把他的叉子给摔了。不过他没摔成。他想说，尽管他们多年来已经对彼此说过许多次“我爱你”了，但Steve还从来没有以这种方式说出口过。他从来没说过他已经“爱上了”Danny。

Steve第一次对Danny说“我爱你”，是他们两人被埋在重重钢筋水泥之下的那一次。尽管他们对彼此的感情都是同样的强烈，Danny却难以就这么回应Steve的表白；直到他们安全返回地面，Danny任凭劫后重生的如释重负之情再次冲刷全身时，他才得以对Steve说出口。

在接下来的这些年里，Steve一次又一次地说着“我爱你”，而Danny也一次又一次地回应“我也爱你”。有些时候是轻快的打情骂俏，属于他们日常拌嘴的一部分；有些时候这话语带着沉甸甸的坚韧重量，如同构成一座摩天大厦的坚实基石。Danny知道他愿意为Steve付出生命，知道他会心甘情愿为Steve献出自己的一半肝脏，知道他会付出任何代价，只要能让这个男人健健康康、幸福快乐地活下去（而且不做傻事）。

然后某一天Danny在Steve面前中了枪。那些濒死时分的梦境占据了他之后的全副心神，以至于Danny突然清清楚楚地意识到：他不仅甘愿为Steve而死，他甚至还会为了Steve拼命挣扎着活过来、活下去。

他同样会为了Steve活下去是因为，天啊，除此之外他还有什么想要的？他渴望着自己梦中那样的人生，渴望得胸中如火烧灼。他想要两人的餐厅开业的时候Steve在他的身边；想要Steve陪着他一起见证Gracie和Charlie长大、结婚，组建他们各自的家庭；他想要拥有在Steven McGarrett这个人身边的未来、和他在一起、为他活着。因此他要活下去。他要一直一直一直活下去。他要活下去还因为，那个男人是他无望地爱恋着的对象，而他不知道有多想能够在他们共同度过的八年之上拥有更多的可能性。

在那之后，Danny变得更加难以开口对Steve说爱他。在如今Danny知道了这句话对自己而言的意义之后，他更无法说出口了。更不用说这句话对他自己来说，恐怕比对Steve还要意味着 ** _ **更多**_** 。

或许Steve在那时终于察觉到了？不，不是指Danny对他的爱，毕竟Steve在这一方面就是个比三岁小孩还要感情迟钝的木头脑袋。但或许他有察觉到这些时日以来Danny几乎不再回应他的“我爱你”。

不然他又怎么能如此轻易地说出自己“爱上了Danny”？

这个大傻瓜就坐在那，吃着Danny怀着爱意准备的千层面，笑得像只偷了腥的猫一样，完全没有一丝一毫他刚在自家餐厅里投下了一颗炸弹、等着它倒计时爆炸的意识。

“不客气。”Danny最终说道。而Steve，这个超级大呆瓜，脸上的微笑变得更灿烂了。因此Danny为了让他安份下来，只能又爱又气地来上一句：“吃你的饭吧，你这只禽兽。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Danny的身心正在被某种危机感所灼烧着，将他的五脏六腑一点点吞噬殆尽。

Danny，出于某种自虐的冲动，开始了他“让Steve高兴起来”的任务：因为Steve这段时间以来从没有开心过。先是Joe的死，而后又是Steve母亲的事。因此，Danny下了Steve需要“和人上个床”的结论。当然，直得像钢筋的Steve是不可能真的爱上Danny的，即使他在几周前的晚餐时说过爱上了他。Danny不情不愿地再次提醒自己：他永远不是、也永远不会成为Steve发泄欲火的对象。

因此他将Steve巧妙地骗到了一场约会上，就在 ** **此时此刻**** ，约会正在进行。当然他之前也把Steve骗去约会过几次，最终不仅统统没成功还让他被这个大白痴念叨了一顿。但这次他设法在约会上好好搅了一局，同时还要让Steve察觉不到Danny才是那个在最初一手促成整场约会的人。

这简直像要了他的命。这种感觉要他来说的话，就像是快要心碎而死一样。他就知道他会嫉妒得发疯，然后搞砸一切。但不管怎么说他可是个有担当的大男人，在他心底深处，发自内心地，他知道自己这是在牺牲小我，成全大局。

为什么他的生活非得如此令人痛苦不已？

电话响了，他没看显示屏就接了起来。

还没来得及张嘴他就听到对面说：“Danny听着，不要问任何问题。先挂掉，等五分钟后再打给我。”

“Steve？”

“别问问题，记住了？五分钟后打来。”电话猝不及防地挂断了。

Danny盯着他的手机就跟这玩意在他手里突然变成了一条鱼一样。搞什么鬼？他放下手机搓了搓脸，听到自己发出一声哀叹。

接下来的五分钟时间不亚于酷刑。头顶的灯光就像要把他的魂魄从天灵盖里吸走一样；他听到自己的心跳，如重锤般一下一下地落在自己的脑海深处。Steve正在约会，和一位叫做Sandra的，曼妙动人、美丽绝伦、话还有点多的女士在一起。他为何还要跟求救一样打电话过来给Danny？他到底为什么还会想起Danny来？

时间一到五分钟Danny马上抓起手机，按下了Steve的号码。

“Danno，怎么了？”Steve的声音听起来充满关切。

“白痴，我在打回电话给你啊。不是你让我这么做的吗？”

“他受伤了？”Steve没头没尾地回了一句。

“谁受伤了？出了什么事？你的大木头脑袋终于被什么东西砸开花了吗？你没伤着吧？”

他听到背景里有女人带着关切的模糊声音；然后一阵衣服的窸窣作响，Steve用手掌捂着听筒向她表示道歉。他说了些什么，只听得出几个字：“有急事……儿子……要先走”

“我在回家的路上了，别做傻事。”然后他清清楚楚地听到了这一句。接着电话再次挂断。

十分钟之后，Steve的车灯在McGarrett家门前亮起，投进来的光线在客厅的墙上变幻着一道道光影。Steve从门口闯进来的时候Danny猛然抬起头来，看到对方的脸上一副感激非常的神情。

“你那是什么表情？你现在怎么是这副模样？”Danny坐在沙发上冲着他说。

“你不知道我有多感谢你。”Steve说着直直向Danny走近，向他坐着等待命运审判降临的这张沙发上方俯下身来，双手捧住他的脸在额头上啪地大大亲了一口：“Mua。我真是爱你爱得要命。那个女的就是场灾难，你今晚救了我一命，哥们。”

Danny的脑袋好像被抽了一鞭子一样痛起来。Steve真的刚刚说了他爱着Danny——第二次——与此同时又把他叫哥们？这信息量也太复杂了吧，不是吗？

“所以我是踩着七彩祥云来救你的骑士是吧，McGarrett？”Danny开了个玩笑。“你这里进水了？”他拿手指戳了戳Steve还凑得老近的脑袋。

Steve往后退了一步，然后整个人往后倒砸在了沙发上Danny身旁，几乎被埋在了沙发垫子里。

“记得别让我再去什么约会了。没那个必要。”他懒懒地叹了口气。

“什么意思？”Danny问道。

“我真的很开心我能回家和你在一起，而不是和那样一个女人待着，Danno。”

Danny闭上眼使劲吞咽了一下。他说不出一句有用的反击来，尤其是他真的很想要相信这一切是真实的时候。

“我说真的，Danny。我知道你只是暂时待在这，但如果能让你继续留在这里的话，我不介意把楼下Mary的旧房间清出来改成Charlie的房间，”

操，Danny的眼里好像开始漫上了一层泪。他使劲将它们眨巴回去，看向Steve脸上认真的神情，张开嘴想说些什么。然后他又闭上了嘴，发现自己一时无言以对。

他真的想。老天哪，他太想接受这样的邀请了，如果这真算得上一个邀请的话。但Danny知道实际上并非如此。Junior严格来说还住在楼上的客房里，而Steve又不可能把这只小海豹真的踢出门好给Danny和他的孩子腾位置。

“没关系的，Danny。”Steve的神情垮了下来。“我知道你在这住得不舒服。我知道我自己的私人情绪还是一团糟，我也知道你想要有自己的空间，我只是——”

然后Danny飞快地喊了一声“停”打断了Steve这番语无伦次的话，并举起他的右手以示强调。

Steve闭上嘴，期待地抬起眉毛来。

“不是那样，Steve。虽然我在这里大部分时候都得睡沙发，但我确实是非常喜欢你和Eddie和那个小青年突击队员，我也完全没有住得不舒服。”

Steve的脸上开始浮起羞涩的微笑。

“老实说，我感觉在这有点住得太习惯了。我只是，呃，感觉好像这里有点不够我们住。前几个星期每次轮到我带Charlie的时候，我们——我——都得把Junior踢出他的房间，好让那个小捣蛋鬼有地方睡觉。我意思是，你要让我为了他把Junior住的地方抢走吗？这对他来说也不公平吧。就算我们把Mary的房间收拾出来，也还是没有多的空房给我住。”Steve皱眉道：“其实，Junior今天刚签了他自己公寓的合同。他要住得离他父母家更近，然后他就可以多花点时间陪他们。”

“多陪他们，还是多陪Tani？”Danny微笑了起来。

Steve翻了个白眼：“我可不想暗示些什么。”他在沙发上转了个身面向Danny，与他四目相对，他脸上的表情将Danny钉在原地动弹不得。他清清楚楚地说道：“搬进来和我住在一起吧，Danny。让我们一直这样住下去。”

Danny呼吸困难。他得想起来自己要怎么呼吸。深呼吸，该死的。

他颤抖着深吸了一口气。所以说，这真是一个同居邀请对吗？Steve ** _ **想要Danny住进他家**_** ，也就是说，永远和他同居下去？当然这是可以解释的，因为Junior要搬出去了，而Steve真的十分极其非常不喜欢一个人孤零零地生活。这个傻瓜。是啊，和他无可救药单恋着的男人住在同一屋檐下这个主意糟透了，但这一切又如同他的美梦快要成真了一样。而且这个男人刚刚才说他宁愿回家来陪Danny也不愿和一个漂亮女人待在一起，那么他要是搬进来的话，大概一时半会间也不会再搬出去了。

“你要我住进来，是因为你讨厌一个人呆着，我说的对吗？”Danny最终这么说道。

Steve举起双手以示投降：“我服从指控。”

Danny不敢相信他真的要说出口了。甚至当话语不受控制地脱口而出时他仍感到难以置信：“我当然会搬过来和你住一起，你这个大块头棉花糖。”

他看着一个大大的笑容在Steve的脸上漾开，那双眼睛变得闪闪发亮。毕竟他一直以来在做的就是想让Steve变得快乐起来，不是吗？看样子他是歪打正着了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Charlie正向公共沙滩上躺在毛巾上面的Danny跑过来，脸上带着灿烂的笑容。

“爹地！”他大叫着跑近，“你看到了吗？我能坚持站在一整个浪头上面了！”

Danny不由自主地露出微笑：“我当然看到了。你真棒，小伙子。”他将Charlie环进臂弯里，呼吸到了咸咸的海水味道。“我真为你骄傲。”

他抬头望去，Steve和那个叫Akamu的冲浪教练正走过来，站到了Charlie身后。

“你把这孩子变成和你一样不下水会死的海洋生物了，我们得好好谈谈，McGarrett。”他故意使坏。

Steve对此仅仅翻了个白眼。“Charlie早就是个热爱大海的孩子了，对吧Charlie？”Charlie从他父亲的双臂间挣脱出来，仰头看着Steve兴奋地猛点头。“看到没？”Steve快活地说道。

Danny眯起了眼睛。他在这点上说不赢Steve的，看在这个孩子在岛上出生、长大，他的世界只有这座岛的份上。因此，他选择换个角度回击：“你挡到我太阳了，傻大个。”

Steve咧嘴笑起来，往旁边挪了一步让太阳直射到Danny双眼上，令他一时目眩。

正当他差点爆出几句Charlie不宜的粗口时，Akamu插话进来：“Charlie在冲浪上跟我学得很好。他的本事是天生的。”

Charlie被夸奖得脸红了起来，躲到了Steve腿后面。

Danny的思路跑向了一个新的方向。他站起身来，方便平视着与教练说话。“那必须是从这家伙身上遗传的。”他指了指Steve。“他每天不先游个五英里泳就没法开始新的一天。”

“是两英里，”Steve纠正道。“没那么夸张。”

“哦那是，亲爱的。”他打趣地说，然后转向Akamu又补充了一句：“我真诚道歉。我不应该在这海洋魔王一天花多少时间呆在水下这个问题上故意歪曲事实。”

Akamu笑了起来，看着他们两人说道：“你们两个确实养出了一个很棒的孩子。我很肯定你俩都有功劳。”

在Danny还没来得及消化这番话之前，Steve就微笑着回答：“多谢。他确实是个好孩子。”

“没错。”Akamu赞同道，然后往后退了一步。“那么我就先走了。”他转向Charlie对他说：“今天学得不错，小朋友。下周再见。”

Charlie回以微笑：“Aloha，Akamu。谢谢你！”

Akamu挥挥手道别离开了。Charlie还缠在Steve的腿上。Danny正安静地经历着一场心脏病发作。

显然他外表过于正常以至于没人注意到这一点。Steve弯下腰开始收拾起他们在沙滩上的物品，而Charlie在兴奋地念叨着他今天在冲浪课上学到的所有东西。

没过多久之后，Steve示意Danny拿上其中一个冲浪板，同时朝Charlie那边丢了一句：“我们回家喽。我听说今天晚饭有披萨吃。”

Danny不知该如何是好，只得在Charlie激动的尖叫中把冲浪板扛在了他的手臂下面走人。

“披~萨！披~萨！披~萨！”小孩子高声唱着，Steve也加入进来，用他低一个八度的嗓音应和起歌词来。

“披~萨！披~萨！披~萨！……”在回到Steve的卡车上之前这个二重唱组合的歌声响了大半路。

Danny看着这一幕，悄悄地微笑起来。Steve一直以来就像他们的家人一样，对Grace和Charlie而言他就如同第三位父亲的象征。而既然昨天Junior已经搬了出去，Danny想他们现在应该算是已经正式同居了。他们将会无时无刻不同进同出。他们将会变成一个完整的家庭。也难怪其他人看到显而易见的画面后，会得出此类结论了。

被别人发现这一点并没有Danny以为的那么令人恐慌。Steve不仅仅只是 ** _ **像**_** 他们的家庭成员一样。他就 ** _ **是**_** 他们的家庭一员。而且不是特遣队里那种被选中的成员们聚在一起的o’hana层面上的家人。不，实际上这就是对一般人而言家庭的定义：两个大人同居一室，共同抚养一个孩子长大。

有某种暖意从他的胸口洋溢开来，蔓延到四肢百骸。如果他足够心大的话，他还能偷偷地让自己相信这一切都意味着某种……更多的可能性。比他们现实中的可能性更大。比他们未来所有的可能要更加让人充满希望。

在那天夜里，Danny将Charlie放到了Junior的旧床上，轻声向他道了晚安。

他转过身看到Steve站在门口望着他们，脸上充满了柔情。他向对方走去准备离开房间，但Steve没有从门口让开。此时此刻，他们正面对面站着，彼此被笼罩在Charlie的小夜灯淡淡的光晕之中。

“我上来和他说声晚安。”就像知道Danny要问什么一样，Steve低声说道：“但我看他已经晚安了。”他的目光从Charlie转回来，落到了Danny身上，定定地看着对方，好似无声地想说些什么一样。

他们之间只有大概两英寸的距离。火花在这短短距离的空气中噼啪作响。Danny的确想问他很多问题，他有一万句想要问的，但空气突然变得像糖浆一样黏稠，让他缓慢吸气再吐气，忘记了任何一句要说的话。他最终低下头，从Steve面前擦过他走开逃到了走廊上，那里有更多的新鲜空气，不会有昏暗的光线和温声软语来将他的脑子搅成一团浆糊。

他们离开了Charlie的房间，Steve悄悄在身后关上房门。Danny正准备下楼去壁橱里拿出他睡沙发用的枕头毯子时，Steve伸出一只手抓住Danny的胳膊拦住了他。

“今晚别睡沙发了，Danno。”

Danny的眉毛猛然抬了起来，Steve放开了他的手臂：  
“我意思是说，我们现在还没把Mary的房间收拾出来，对吧？但这里现在已经是你的家了。你不应该在自己家里还睡在沙发上。”Steve抓抓头发，继续说道：“你这周末可以先和我挤挤。等Charlie下周过来的时候，我们应该差不多能在楼下给他收拾出房间了。”

Danny张开了嘴。“好吧，”他点了点头。

Steve呼出一口气，就像他刚刚一直屏住呼吸到现在似的。“可以吗？”

“唔，可以啊，你这大个抱抱熊。接下来两个晚上我愿意和你挤在一起睡。就，那什么，别把被子都抢走了，行不？”

他们开始一同向Steve的卧室走去。

“谁抢被子了？反正不是我。”Steve微笑着说。

“你就是个抢被子怪。就是你。”Danny伸出一根手指使劲戳Steve的胸膛。“不仅抢被子，还打呼噜。”

“你继续瞎编吧。”

“我才没瞎编。你敢录音吗？我把你的给录下来了！我有个录音听起来跟被困在雪崩里的运货火车似的轰隆轰隆响，就是你发出来的。你 _ ** **打呼噜****_ 没跑了！”

他们在Steve的卧室里，Steve正从衣柜抽屉里扯出一件T恤和运动长裤出来。

Danny把他的手机举到离Steve脸一英寸近的地方按下了播放键。Steve的呼噜声开始回荡在房间里。

“这个录像的画面都是黑的。我怎么知道那就是我？”Steve垂死挣扎。

“我了个大去。你是来搞笑的吗？你以为我和多少个男人睡在一张床上过，Steven？百分之百就是你，你个大笨蛋！画面是黑的因为我是在华盛顿那个晚上录的，而且我们酒店房间的遮光窗帘都拉起来了。”

Steve一反常态没有回答Danny的问题，Danny这才后知后觉反应过来他刚说的话里面的意思。

“我不知道，Danny。你和多少个男人睡在一张床上过？”好吧，大概Steve就不是想说着玩玩而已，并且房间里的气氛似乎刚刚从玩笑似的调侃转变成了电流滋滋作响的危险氛围。

而Danny似乎也知道Steve是认真的。这并不只是用来在他们平常的唇枪舌剑终身赛里“扳回一局”那么简单。Steve是真的想知道。他问出口的样子就跟他把这件事看得十分重要似的。

那么Danny也像模像样地给了他回应。他按了停止播放键把手机塞回口袋里，房间里顷刻之间陷入了安静。

“有过一些。”他在Steve的床边坐下来。

“一些？”Steve还站在那里，抓着衣服的手指关节用力到发白，看上去他的脑子接收信息量过大已经当机了。

“我以前和男人约会过。”Danny主动说了下去，打算开诚布公。他并没什么好羞耻的，而且Steve也不应该在这件事上被欺骗。他往后将手臂撑在床上，定定向Steve看了一眼。

“约会过？”Steve的嗓音绷紧了。听起来他甚至难以组织新的语言，Danny都快开始同情他了。他拍了拍自己身边的床铺示意Steve坐下。Steve照办了。

“没错，我一直以来都能被男人和女人同时所吸引。这在我高中时和校队四分卫擦枪走火过几次后就知道了。好在，呃，我父母都比较开明。在某个感恩节我把大学里一个男朋友带回家时他们眼都没眨一下。”

“我怎么会不知道这些？我还以为你的一切事情我都知道了，Danno。”Steve看上去有些无法承受他这些话语中的重量。虽是只言片语，但意义重大。

“不是你的错。一开始我对你隐瞒是因为你刚从军队里出来，又是个充满阳刚气息大男子主义的硬汉——”

“是海军。”Steve插嘴道。

“所以我不知道你会怎么想。我是说，‘不问不说’政策在那个时候还是有影响力的，记得吧？嗯，后来是因为一直没找到机会说，然后也就变得不值一提了。”Danny挠挠耳后，向Steve侧过头说：“我一直跟自己说如果有机会的话，我一定会告诉你这件事。然后，额，现在机会来了，我就告诉你啦。”他耸了耸肩。

Steve看起来还仍然处在震惊呆住的状态当中，而Danny知道那并不意味着他是个恐同的混球。但说实话他不知道这有什么这么好惊讶的。他感觉自己到目前为止已经表现得很明显了，是个人都看得出来：Danny是金发碧眼。他早上爱喝咖啡吃甜甜圈。他打死都不穿什么工装裤。他有时还会和男的上床。

“你干嘛看起来这么在意的样子，这和你又有啥关系？”他开口问道。

Steve摇摇头从自己的思绪中醒过来，再次站起身。

“没什么。你说得对，和我没关系。我只是一下子没反应过来而已。很明显，你是个成年人了，有自己健全的性取向，你可以和任何你喜欢的人约会。男人或女人都挺好的。”

“是挺好，我知道。”

“是啊。”

“确实。”Danny附和。“所以说……你没被吓着吧？因为你看着好像有点被吓到了。”

“完全不是这么回事，老兄。你做自己就好。”Steve抬起抓着衣服的手示意了一下身后的浴室，“我要先洗个澡再上床睡觉。待会轮到你。”

“别给我把热水都用完了！”Danny对着关上的浴室门说。

“我就准备把热水全给用完。”Steve故意逗他。门咔嗒一声关上了，没过多久水流的声音开始伴着屋外海浪的韵律，在房间里回响起来。

Danny决定翘掉他的澡，把身上的衣服脱到只剩背心和内裤后钻进了被子下面他那一边床铺，关掉了床头的台灯。

他仍然有许多想要问的，那些问题在他的喉咙里一路灼烧而上，意欲冲口而出。比如，为什么Steve看起来那么在意Danny和男人上床这件事？为什么他坚持要Danny今晚和他睡一起？这只是和他现在搬进了这里有关吗？他都还没完全在这定居下来。他还得提前终止他自己房子的租约，把所有的家当搬出去。他甚至还没决定好他之后要哪张床，是Junior的旧床还是他自己房子里的那张床。

等Steve洗澡出来悄悄爬到了床上，Danny翻了个身面对着他。在房间的一片黑暗之中他看不清对方的脸庞，但Danny仍然能从光影之中辨认出Steve的轮廓。

第一个问题就这么蹦了出来：“今天下午你为什么不纠正Akamu的说法？”

Steve的肩膀突然之间绷紧了。他看起来不再睡意朦胧，而是进入了全身警戒模式。Danny暗怪自己没把嘴巴闭好，不过既然已经出口，他还是等着对方的答案好了。

最终，Steve说道：“我不觉得有什么好纠正他的，就这么简单。”

“没什么好纠正他的？”Danny一开口就停不下来：“那家伙可不是什么路人甲。他可是之后要给Charlie上每周一次的冲浪课程的，到头来他肯定会发现事情的真相。”

Steve的样子就好像已经预备好一顿挨喷，为此做好了安抚Danny的准备似的：

“听着，丹，我知道我不是Charlie真正的父亲，我也不是有意要待在不属于我的位置上来招惹你的。”Danny张开嘴意欲反驳，但Steve继续说下去，“你才是他的爸爸。我只是Steve叔叔而已，我知道。Charlie也清楚这一点。我不是故意要取代你或者Rachel的位置什么的。”

Danny伸出一只手放在Steve的胳膊上：“我担心的不是这个，从来不是。”他感觉到Steve绷紧的臂膀开始放松了一些。“我甚至不介意让别人认为你也是他的一位父亲。我既然已经在这住了下来，和你共同组建一个家庭，”他听到Steve吞咽了一声，“我的儿子将会有一半的时间都和我们生活在一起。你肯定要和我一起共同抚养他长大的，这我完全能接受。我的意思是，看看Gracie出落得多么棒？而你……你得知道这其中也有一部分来自于你的影响。”他顿了顿，听到Steve颤抖地吸了一口气。“我只是得确认你也已经为此做好准备了。因为我不能让你在这事上变来变去的，我儿子需要更多的稳定因素。你可不能既当他的好玩叔叔又当他的监护人，他需要你选择好其中一个角色。”

Steve翻了个身，从正面朝上平躺变成面朝着Danny。有那么一会，他们连呼吸的韵律都完全同步，Danny开始想Steve也许今晚不会给他一个回复了。

“我答应你Danny。”而他抓住了Danny的手，将它放在自己的掌中紧紧地握了一下，深吸一口气道：“我完完全全答应。你知道我是全心全意地爱着你和Charlie的，我永远不会做任何伤害到你们中任何一个的事情。”Danny的手掌被他用力紧捏着以示强调，力气大得让Danny感觉自己的骨头会就这么被碾碎。“我没有纠正Akamu的称呼因为这让我感觉很好。有人把我当成像你这样家庭的一分子的感觉，真的再好不过了。我——”

Steve没把话说完。他住了口，就像自己已经说得够多了似的，像是他已经不打算将下面的话再说出来。而Danny一百二十分地相信自己知道Steve未尽的言语是什么：他自己的家庭就是分崩离析的一团糟，以至于人们认为他能够成为一个正常的幸福家庭一员就像是对他来说天大的好事；他喜欢这种感觉，有一个所有人无条件爱他的家；甚至他内心深处还有一小部分生怕自己不值得那份爱，怕自己在他们的人生中没有那样的地位。

Danny发觉自己不能再把Steve晾在那里，因此他开口：“太好了。”他听到Steve像在努力忍住眼泪一样吸了吸鼻子。Danny看不清他是否流了眼泪。“真好。”他又说了一次，用力回捏了一下Steve的手。“你就是我们的家人(You are our family)，Steve。你知道的。”

他没有提及Steve又提了一次“爱着他”这个话题，他在说那句“我爱着你”的时候后面还跟了一个Charlie。他知道Steve指的不是情欲之爱，既然他能够把Danny和Charlie划为一谈的话。他说的就是家人之爱，一清二楚。再说，这家伙直破天际了，他甚至今晚他妈的就有机会对Danny出柜，但他没有。他本可以来一句“嘿Danny你是个双性恋这没什么因为我也是”，但他这么说了吗？没有。

几分钟过去了，Steve握着Danny的手渐渐开始松动。

“晚安，Danno，”他对着一片黑暗轻轻说道。

“晚安，大呆瓜。”Danny轻声回应。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

在过了一个月之后，Danny感觉他终于算是正式搬进了自己的新家。他早就把原来房子的钥匙还给了前任房东，也付清了提早解除租约的费用。

Danny和Steve一起把他所有的家当分类整理了出来。一半左右被搬到了Steve家里，把一些从Steve父亲那里传下来的东西替换成了Danny所喜爱和珍惜的物品。

“这不是什么怀旧的问题，Danny，”对Danny关于Steve会怎么看待要换掉他父亲某些旧物的担忧，Steve在某天这么说道。“这些东西里有一半他买回来的时候，我已经不住在这了。只是因为它们在手边我才继续用的。而现在这里也是你的家了，在自己家里就该摆满你喜欢的东西。”

他的话让Danny安心下来，令他不再因为把自己的物品搬进来而感到分外愧疚。而那些他没搬过来的东西则给了Junior，让他好好布置自己的新公寓。

一切都还显得有些杂乱无章，因此他们将Mary的旧房间作为存放所有Charlie和Grace物品的地方；Danny打算把Junior的旧房间刷成更暖的色调（这项工程目前仍处于半竣工状态）。

在他将最后一点家当搬过来的那一天，他从杂货店购物回来时就发现Steve正在把所有属于Danny的物品拆封、放进Steve卧室的衣柜和抽屉里。

“没必要让这些东西沾上油漆的气味，Danny。”Steve主动解释道。“而且，反正你现在也还睡在这里。”

这倒是……真的。他到现在也没有从Steve的床上搬走，因为他在这里还是没有一张属于自己的空床。

所以要是第二天，Danny注意到一张Grace和Charlie的画像出现在了Danny他这边的床头柜上呢？接下来，Steve在他那边放了一张Danny和孩子们的照片？再然后，就在同一天，一沓他在睡前常读的书也理所当然地出现在了他的床侧。他所有的头发造型用品也入驻了主卧的浴室里。这一切都没有什么别的意思，对吧？

“我觉得你干脆就在这里睡下去算了，Danny。”某一天Steve这么说道，彼时他正从浴室里走出来，全身上下只着一条四角短裤，顶着一头用毛巾随意擦干的乱发。Danny感觉他的大脑在Steve走到床边的时候恐怕已经当机了。他眼里只有矫健流畅的肌肉轮廓、自Steve的腰腹一路延伸而下诱惑十足的细软棕色毛发……虽然这一幕Danny实在是不知道见过了多少次，拜Steve的晨泳和在五零总部洗战斗澡所赐，但仍然足以让他血脉贲张；毕竟这位高大猛男，现在可是正准备 ** _ **和他同床共枕**_** 的状态呢。

Steve探出去把床头灯关掉又躺回了被子底下，接着把他的话说完：“那样的话，我们就可以把Gracie的东西放到Junior的旧房间，而Charlie还是继续睡Mary的旧房间。”他说话的样子像是在有模有样地下一个决定，逻辑无懈可击。

“噢，”Danny只能冒出这么一句。

他感到头晕目眩，掌心冒汗。他试图搞清楚Steve所言的意图，但又不确定Steve到底知不知道这意味着什么。

“你想和我……在可预见的未来……都一起睡在这张床上？”最终，他声音沙哑地问道：“不是，呃，不是在我们把Junior房间刷完以后就结束？”

“没错。”

“就是，永久性的，一直下去，直到我们其中一方死去？或者我决定搬出去？”

“是的。”

“那要是我们其中一方又开始约会了呢？怎么办？”他的声音微不可闻。

听到这Steve僵了僵，接着又小心地恢复到了常态：“呃，我记得我早就说过我最近都不打算再约会了。”

“就跟我还需要提醒你就是个和尚似的。”

“我才不是和尚。”Steve叹了口气，听起来像是为对话换了个方向而感到解脱似的。

“你是和尚里的忍者，认了吧你。”Danny调侃道。

“忍者不是和尚，Danno。你说的那是功夫高手。”

“闭嘴，你个自恋狂。”Danny把他禁了言。“你什么方面的高手都不是。”

“你以为我不知道吗。”Steve用气声咕哝道。

过了一秒。又过了一秒。Danny这才发现他还没有回应Steve的提议，而他并不知道自己该作何想法。

他知道自己想要什么。他一直都清楚得很。但若是眼前这一切在Steve之后一旦决定组建一个属于自己的小家庭时便会烟消云散，这是他绝不想见到的。他不知道自己是否能承受这般的打击。他更不知道自己是否能做到往后退，回到以前那样的状态。

“我不想要回到以前那样。”他对着一片寂静说道。

“那就不要走。”Steve回答，在黑暗之中伸手握住了Danny的手。他摸索着找到了他的，然后Danny感觉到Steve有力的手指和他的紧紧缠绕在一起，感觉到了那些Steve练习吉他留下的茧子。他不想要放开。

“留下来陪我，Danny。”最终，Steve低声说道。

“我还有哪里可以去(Where else would I go)？”Danny轻声回应了他。

在夜半时分他醒来，发现Steve不再紧挨在他身边，于是他滚到Steve怀里钻进去，好汲取对方的温暖。Steve伸出一只手臂把Danny搂得更紧，他们就这样在彼此的怀抱里安然入眠。

第二天早晨这个事实给了Danny当头一击：他基本上算是把自己变成了Steve的柏拉图终身伴侣。他们同居一室，同床共枕，一起养儿育女。这 ** _ **几乎**_** 就是Danny所渴望拥有的一切了，因此他知道等待这一切的分崩离析只是时间问题。

人生不如意十有八九，不是吗？

以至于厄运在这周晚些时候降临的时候他内心有那么一小部分并不意外。

一切要从一个电话说起。

“请问是Danny Williams警探吗？”电话那头的声音问道。

“是我。”

“这里是特里普勒陆军医疗中心的Tiffany。我看到您在Steven McGarrett少校的伴侣和紧急联系人名单里。”

Danny的意识缩减到了一个焦点上。他听到他自己呼吸的声音。他听到有人在说话。他感觉到自己衬衫袖口在手臂上卷起来的触感。他看到他办公室窗外的一只小鸟停留在附近的树上。他尝到了舌尖上金属的味道。

而这些事情他没法一次性全部完成。

他眨了一下眼睛，突然之间发现自己跌坐在办公室椅子上，Lou正站在他对面，脸上是担忧的表情；

他又眨了一下眼睛。他正在去特里普勒的路上，坐在一辆不属于自己的SUV里。他感到座位上的安全带深深勒进了他的右边肩膀；

他又眨了一下眼睛，发现自己正匆匆闯进一扇又一扇急救室的门，向任何一个能听他说话的人重复着“Steven McGarrett，我找Steven McGarrett”；

他又眨了一下眼睛，在他周围的椅子上看到Lou、Junior、Tani疲惫的脸庞；

他确信在某个时候，有什么人告诉了他事情经过的一切。他确信在某个时候，有人开始问他问题，而他不经大脑思索地一一回答。

他知道这些因为没过多久Quinn就带着Danny的一个包过来，把它塞进了他手里：“我不知道他都需要什么，也分不出哪些东西是属于他俩之中哪一个人的。不过至少这里面装了些换洗的衣服和洗漱用品。”

他听到Quinn轻声问Lou：“你知道他们睡在一张床上吗？他们真的 _ ** **那种意义上的****_ 在一起了？”那使Tani和Junior齐刷刷地把头转了过去。

他又眨了一下眼睛，然后发现Rachel牵着Charlie过来了。很显然有人觉得Charlie的到来能够唤起Steve的生命力，因此给她打了电话。或许这对Danny也是一种鼓舞。

而当Charlie爬到他的大腿上把手臂绕上Danny的脖子，小脸埋在他肩膀里的时候，他发现自己确实好多了。真的。

“嘿，小家伙，”Danny轻轻地说，他的声音听起来简直不像是自己的。“你还好吗？”

“我很好。他会好起来吗，爹地？”

Danny不知道该如何回答这个问题。他抬头望向身边人们的一张张脸庞，茫然无措。他并没有多少直到此时此刻的记忆。或许已经过了许多个小时，但在此期间他只记得大概五分钟左右的事情。

“McGarrett少校一定会好起来的，”Rachel插话进来，“他只是遇到了一场车祸，就跟你姐姐去年那次一样。她现在已经完全恢复了，所以他也会恢复健康的。”

一场车祸。哈。

有人清了清喉咙问：“谁是McGarrett少校的家人？”对方看向Rachel，而Rachel扭过头看向Danny。

Danny抱着Charlie站起来。“我是。”他说道。

她露出了一个微笑：“他的手术很顺利。他左臂的开放性骨折得到了成功的治疗。因此除了一些擦伤、少数肋部淤伤、以及需要接受一个疗程的抗生素治疗和用吊带固定好手臂之外，他现在基本上是安然无恙了。”

“谢天谢地。”Danny亲了亲Charlie的头顶，真心实意地感叹。其他人在他身后纷纷发出了如释重负的声音。

“他现在可以接受探视了，请跟我来。”她示意Danny跟上。

他跟着医生穿过走廊，听着他们的脚步声发出“嗒、嗒”的微弱回响。他在Steve的病房门外把Charlie放下，两人一起走了进去。

坐在病床上的Steve绽开了一个灿烂的笑容：“我最喜欢的两个男人来啦！”他欢快地嚷嚷起来，于是医生关上门离开了。

“Steve叔叔！”Charlie跑上前抱住了Steve未受伤的那一边。Steve因这个动作轻微地缩了缩，但除此之外，他全身上下都在冒着见到他们让他多么喜出望外的泡泡。

“嗨，小伙子。你好吗？”Steve问。

“我很好。但是Danno好像不太好。”Charlie窃窃地说道。

Steve抬起眉毛，向Danny投去了X光似的一眼。“噢，他不太好，是吗？”

“妈咪说Lou叔叔说爹地需要有人让他开心起来。”Charlie在Steve床另一边的椅子上坐下来，回答道。Danny的双脚仍然像被胶水黏在了病房门口的地上一样。

“好吧，那我们就让他开心起来。”Steve向Charlie眨了眨眼睛。

“你一个刚开完刀的人，是不是有点活泼过头了。”Danny反唇相讥：“他们给你打多了止疼药还是啥？”

“就是接下来几天的疗程而已。你都知道是什么样的。”他的笑容咧得更大了，抬了抬眉毛又补充道：“这玩意真挺不错。”

Danny一时说不出话来。他刚从一副魂魄出窍的状态中恢复过来，在这之前他只有过一次被巨大的如释重负感冲刷全身的类似体验。这种大起大落的情感已经让他够受的了。他都已经习惯了为Steve担心忧虑、甚至操心这个子弹吸引体质的健康而夜不能寐的生活。但他还不能习惯这种突如其来的灵魂出窍体验，如同他的三魂七魄被扯出了体外、只剩一具暂时被条件反射程序所操纵的躯体。

“赶紧给我过来，Williams。”

“你在给我下命令吗？”Danny问着，双脚已经开始自动走上前。他走到Steve的身旁，感觉自己看起来就跟一只迷路的小狗似的。他想要紧紧抱住Steve，再也不放手。想吻上那个蠢蠢的笑容。想爬到床上和他躺在一起——在睡在一张床上一个多月之后，那里就像是成为了他专属的位置。

Steve朝Danny伸出他那只没受伤的手，将十指缠在一起，没再放开。

“老天哪，你不能再这么对我下去。你这次可真是吓着我了。”Danny弯下腰温柔地吻了一下Steve的额头，柔声道。

Rachel带着医生闯进了病房：“抱歉打扰了你俩，先生们。但我得把Charlie带回家吃饭了。”

Charlie垂头丧气地走向他的母亲。“别这么委屈吧啦的，Charlie。跟少校和你爸爸说再见。”

Charlie向他俩分别挥了挥手说：“拜拜。”

“你叫Charlie，对吗？”医生插嘴道：“我打赌你要是礼貌一点问的话，那边护士站的姐姐们就会让你从柜台上的碗里面挑一根棒棒糖哦。”

Charlie的小脸马上亮了起来，而Rachel皱了皱眉。Danny知道那是有人让他们的儿子在晚饭前吃糖的原因。Charlie抬头看着他妈妈，露出了狗狗眼问道：“可以吗？”

Rachel点点头表示同意，然后看着Charlie在医生的指引下直冲向了大厅另一边的护士站。

等Charlie听不见他们的说话声后，Rachel带着笑意对Steve说：“他那眼神可真是和你一样。”

“没有啦，都是遗传Danno的。”Steve晕头晕脑地回应着，朝Danny的方向抬了抬下巴：“他有一双全世界最甜蜜的眼睛。”

Rachel拼命憋笑，而Danny感觉自己的眼珠子要瞪出来了。

Charlie又跑了回来，一只手拿着根棒棒糖，另一只手拿着一张贴纸。

“那么我看我们是时候该走了。医生，少校，Daniel，再见。”她向在场的人依次道别。“说再见，Charlie。”

“再见，Charlie。”Charlie对一屋子的人笑嘻嘻地说。

“你这个儿子真好玩，McGarrett少校。”医生评价道。

“没错，他就是这样。”Rachel应道，带着一个咯咯直笑的Charlie离开了病房。

“Williams警探。”医生继续说：“我得跟你说一声，护士们大概十分钟后会过来做她们的例行检查。既然你现在是McGarrett少校的伴侣，只要你想的话，完全可以留在这里陪同他做检查。”

她离开了房间。Danny皱起了眉。坦白说，他真不知道是该困惑于Rachel就那么……同意了…… ** _ **Charlie是Steve的儿子**_** 这话，还是该奇怪医生觉得他和Steve有搭档以上的伴侣关系（搭档这一点上次还是八个月前Steve自己说的）。

他朝Steve看了一眼，那家伙还在那一副蠢乎乎的样子笑着。他耸了耸肩，在Steve的床边坐了下来。

在那一刻他才注意到自己还握着Steve的手。

他接受了自己不想松开这只手的事实。Steve正牢牢地握着他，把他固定在原处。他生怕自己一松开手，他或者Steve就会离彼此越来越远。举起彼此交握的双手，他说：“所以现在，这是发生在我们俩之间的了？”

Steve这个昏昏然的傻蛋，抬起头朝他微笑：“我猜是的。”

Danny靠得离Steve更近了些，注视着那人聚焦的瞳孔渐渐放大，里面映出自己脸庞上的纹路，和胡须中星星点点的银丝。他感觉自己被暴露在对方的视线之下无所遁形，以至于产生了一种把自己的脸藏起来的冲动。因此他又挨近了些，把额头埋进Steve耳旁的一小块枕头里面。“我知道你现在被麻醉得神志不清，babe，所以我等你脑子清醒了以后再来念你。但是，你真的，真的，真的得别再这样受伤下去，然后把我吓出心脏病来了。现在是有人在牵挂着你的，你这个大傻瓜，超级大傻瓜。”

“Heeyyyy，Danny，”Steve拖着嗓子回应道：“我不想让你得心脏病的。你要知道我真的太爱你了，所以你不准给我死掉。”

Danny闷在枕头和Steve的肩膀之间发出轻笑：“是吗？那好，你也不准给我死掉，笨蛋。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.

在Steve出院后一个多星期的某天晚上，他们正挤在沙发上看一部电影。Danny被Steve那只完好的手臂揽在身侧，他的手就放在Danny肩膀上。这个姿势对Danny来说变得不太舒服，但他不想失去和Steve的肌肤相亲，所以他就那么从Steve身旁滑下去躺平，把脑袋放在了Steve的大腿上。

“你不介意这样吧？”他出于礼貌问了一句。Danny的脑海深处突然冒出了一个念头：Steve从来没有回避过任何来自Danny的碰触。

“当然不介意。”Steve说道，又把手放在了Danny的肩膀上。

Danny确信他即使现在开始在Steve腿上蹭来蹭去对方也不会有意见了。事情为什么会变成这样？看来在彼此臂弯间交缠入眠，的确有助于培养身体的亲密记忆。但Danny感觉还不止如此。

或许Steve有那么点肌肤饥渴？Danny决定验证他这个理论，开始轻轻地用柔软的指肚沿着Steve手背上的青筋描摹着。而Steve不仅没有把手缩回去，反而还愉悦地发出了一声低哼。

从那一刻起，Danny开始越来越多地碰触Steve，直到他对Steve的身体变得如同对自身一般熟悉。

Steve经常会坐在沙发的一端，把脚架在坐在另一边Danny的大腿上，然后Danny就可以心满意足地用拇指摩挲着Steve脚上的筋腱，或者把他的手搁在Steve的脚踝上。

有时Danny也会效仿他们第一天Danny把头放在Steve大腿上的姿势，不同之处在于Steve现在会漫不经心地用手指按摩着他的头皮，梳理他的头发。

Danny还发现自己会拍Steve的屁股把他赶出厨房；在两人有一段时间不能见面的时候久久地抱着他道别；在站在他身后看他在笔记本电脑上工作的时候，把手臂和下巴搭在Steve的肩膀上。

在许多个月漫长的同居共眠生活之中，这些无数有意无意的碰触瞬间已经变得像呼吸一样自然。Danny对此不能再满足了。

一个早晨，Danny从Steve的臂弯之中醒来，沉醉在这个大傻蛋充满温暖和安全感的怀抱里。他不想动弹。他真喜欢这样被抱在怀里的感觉。

瞄了一眼闹钟显示还有不到十分钟闹铃就要响起来了，Danny差点没哀叹出声。怎么老天就不能让他忙里偷闲一下下？

他只想再多汲取一点Steve的温暖。而就在他屁股往后挪了挪时，他意识到了Steve是晨勃着的。自从他们睡在一张床上之后这种事发生过几次，每次Danny都努力在天人交战之下无视一个几乎不着寸缕的秀色可餐Steve对他的影响，在擦枪走火之前就从床上逃了开去。

Steve或许是个苦行僧，可Danny不是。

但这天早上他很困，只想自私地放纵一下自己；因此他没有像只受惊的兔子一样弹开，而是又往身后Steve怀里挤了挤。

就在那时，啊，Steve的双臂把他拥得更紧了，在把他硬挺的性器挤入Danny双臀之间后满足地叹息了一声。他就这么待了一会儿，享受着被温柔容纳的感觉。

片刻之后，Steve开始缓慢轻柔地摆着胯，像一种温情脉脉的求欢姿态，将Danny从头到脚点起了火。Steve一只手按在Danny的心口上，把他更紧地拥进了自己胸膛。此刻，他们已经变成全身上下严丝合缝地贴在一起，下身缓缓地随彼此的节奏律动着。Danny抖着手抬起来盖在Steve的手掌上，希望Steve能够给他更多的触碰，想要他给予更多。

Danny能感觉到Steve的呼吸轻搔着他的发丝掠过后颈，为此他伴着吐息漏出了一声微不可察的呻吟，而这似乎对Steve来说就是他终于等到的难得良机。Steve的那只手滑得更往下了，这温柔的动作却随着它自Danny覆盖着茸毛的胸口徘徊下去而一路点燃起了火焰。那只手在Danny内裤的松紧带上方停了下来的时候Danny才发现自己一直在屏着呼吸。他开始越发急切地抬臀往后蹭着Steve，尽管话语此刻无法成形，他整副身体的肢体语言却都在叫喊着，想要他。

闹钟索命似的响了起来，宣告了Danny的命运。

“靠，”Danny喊了一声，伸手过去拍掉了这不知哪个晦气鬼发明出来的倒霉玩意儿。Steve在他的身后僵住了。

“Danny？”他听到Steve睡意朦胧的声音这么问道。

好了，这下皆大欢喜了吧？刚才那个是睡梦中的Steve，他当然一直没醒过来。估计刚在梦里和不知哪个有着结实膀子和完美屁股、又温柔顺从又自有扫人兴致本事的女人春宵一度呢。就是这样没错。

他从Steve怀里滚出来，正面朝下趴着把硬起来的地方压在身下，Danny呻吟了一声。

“嘿。”他打了个招呼。

“嘿。”Steve迟疑地回应了一句。

“那，我先进浴室了。”Danny笨拙地站起身来，已经不打算掩盖他把内裤大刺刺顶起一大块的勃起。

“Danny，”Steve朝他远去的背影喊道。

“不就是升了几次旗嘛，Steve，没什么大不了的。”

Steve张开嘴正欲回应，Danny就挥了挥手忽略了对方将要说的话。“洗澡去了。”他斩钉截铁地说着，关上了两人之间的浴室门。

当他在浴室里快速地撸了一发（并且绝对没有意淫着他的直男挚友和柏拉图终身伴侣——他在跟谁开玩笑呢？）再出来的时候，Steve早已出门去晨泳了。

Danny一如往常地认真穿戴整齐。他知道自己穿衬衫西裤很好看，而作为对夏威夷还有那个他爱着的大只原始人的妥协，Danny现在也没再打领带了。

三十分钟后他正在做早餐，Charlie在喝着他的橙汁。

“恶，Danno。好难喝。为什么我的橙汁这么难喝？”小朋友抱怨起来。

“你刷过牙了吗？”

“当然了，爹地。我又不是只禽兽。”

Danny对他儿子的言论翻了个白眼，真不知道这点是从Rachel还是Steve那里学来的，然后他突然意识到他的孩子好像还真是跟自己有点太像了。

“如果你的嘴巴里还是有牙膏味的话，那可能会让橙汁变难喝。”Danny教他：“试试先吃点鸡蛋，再去喝果汁。”

他把一盘培根和炒蛋放到儿子面前，然后说要去看看Steve回来没有。

Danny一来到阳台的屋檐外面，正好看到Steve从海里走上他们的私人沙滩来。幸好Eddie正干干净净地坐在附近享受荫凉，不会让Danny的职业着装被湿淋淋的大狗甩一身水上去。

而Steve还是浑身滴着水的，Danny的视线顺着水珠流下的痕迹将Steve从头到脚打量了一遍。

“看到什么你喜欢的了吗？”Steve懒洋洋地出声道。

“哦拜托，”Danny摇了摇头回道。“你也知道你帅得没天理的吧，就别在那假惺惺地求表扬了。”

一个大大的傻笑在Steve脸上绽开，他弯腰抓起搭在躺椅上的毛巾：“帅得没天理？”他重复道。

“没王法了，”Danny投降一样举起双臂，嚷嚷：“你从头到脚都漂亮得不公平，你明明知道的。”

在意识到自己都说了什么之后，他猛然闭上嘴仓促转身，随便往身后扔了一句“鸡蛋快好了”就逃回了厨房。

五分钟后，一个干净清爽衣着整齐的Steve坐到了餐桌边吃早餐，在那喝着他的傻冒黄油咖啡，用他的傻冒笑话逗得Charlie直笑。

“好了你们俩，”Danny从桌边起身拿上他的钱包钥匙和装满咖啡的旅行杯，宣布道：“我要去一趟牙医那里。Charlie，别让Steve上班迟到了，”他说着倾身过去在Charlie的嘴上亲了一下。“Steve，你也别让Charlie上学迟到啰。”他靠过去也轻轻啄了一下Steve的嘴唇。

“我们晚点见，男孩们。”他在出门的时候喊道。  
在去牙医诊所的半路上Danny才意识到自己刚刚做了什么事。他和Steve刚刚拥有了初吻，在他毫无察觉的情况下。

这感觉如此自然，就跟他们过去这几个月以来所拥有的一次次意料外的亲密接触一般。

那天早上晚些时候他在办公室见到Steve，后者就跟什么奇怪的事都没发生过一样，朝他露出了微笑打招呼。

或许确实没什么好奇怪的。嗯哼。

几个小时后Steve敲了敲他办公室的门走进来。

“怎么了？”Danny看出Steve有点紧张，于是问道。

“没事。嗯，你还记得Sandra吗？”

Danny对此毫无印象，他抬了抬眉毛表示： ** _ **那是谁？**_**

“就那个糟糕的约会对象？在我让你搬进来和我一起住之前那个。”Steve提醒。

Danny总算想了起来她是哪位，点了点头。他还记得她。

“就是，她的一个叫Janine的姐妹也是警察，我们认识的。她和我上同一所初中，在五零刚成立那时候重新见上了面。”Danny的内心开始掀起恐慌的惊涛骇浪：他想他知道将要发生什么了。他不想面对这个。

“我刚在楼下碰到了Janine。”Steve还在那继续说：“她和她搭档邀请我们今晚来一场四人约会。看样子他们在Waikiki那边发现了一家不错的新酒吧，猜我们在那应该会玩得挺开心？”

“今晚吗？”Danny用尽了他极大的意志力，才挤出这几个字来。

“没错。”Steve回答。

不。不。不。不要。这不该发生的。他们不应该就这样回到原点，至少不要来得这么快。Danny的想象中已经出现了Steve和Janine在那里共舞，两副修长身躯火辣交缠的景象。他已经想象出了他一个人待在家里的夜晚，Steve出门去赴他没完没了的约会，和那个明摆着就是与他天生一对的女警迅速坠入爱河。他看到了自己搬出来睡进客房卧室，然后听着他们在一墙之隔翻云覆雨。我的天哪，他想道。我得搬出去了。可是我受不了失去我们拥有的这么多。

“所以，就今晚吧？”Steve问：“要我跟他们说一声去吗？”

话语终于在Danny的口中成形，像刀子一样锋利，沉重而尖锐。

“当然。”他勉强挤出几个字。

“太好了。”Steve换上了一副介于眯起眼睛和露出放松微笑的表情，就跟他自个儿在偷乐似的。“那我们七点钟出发吧。”

Steve离开了Danny办公室，而Danny从来没这么讨厌过透明的玻璃墙。他不能在这里崩溃，他只能把一切憋在心里。

他 ** _ **就知道**_** 肯定会有不好的事情发生！老天爷不会就这么放过他的。在经历了一个对彼此勃起和道别吻的早晨之后，他就知道会把他直得像钢筋的最好朋友给吓跑。

Steve当然会藉与一位漂亮女警花约会来重申他的异性恋性向。而且他当然会抓住这个机会让Danny到场，以此明明白白地表示出Danny真的、真的得别再鸠占鹊巢下去了。Steve就是这么温柔，他用这种方式让他们的关系恢复到从前的那种平衡，以此确保Danny不会期待更多Steve给不了他的东西。

在这个工作日的一天即将结束的时候，Danny已经把他内心的激烈斗争打包塞进了自己脑海中一个鞋盒子里，那里面暂时收纳着他所有难以承受、需要之后再来慢慢消化的东西，最好是等他一个人待在家抱上一瓶苏格兰威士忌之后。

等到过了晚上七点，他和Steve洗完澡换上约会之夜的行头之后，两人已经成功把自己弄得对彼此来说挺养眼的了。

“你打扮得不错(You clean up nice)，babe，”在看到穿着一条紧身深色牛仔裤和暗紫色衬衫的Steve之后Danny主动说道。“让我给你——”他抓过Steve的一条手臂把袖口卷高，将他晒成均匀古铜色的小臂展现出来。

Steve重重吞咽了一下。“多谢。”他说。

“那是，我可不想你在佳人有约的时候还把你身上最诱人的其中一部分藏起来。”

Steve羞涩地微笑了一下，Danny发誓他能看到Steve有几颗扣子未扣上的衬衫领口处开始漫上一层红晕。

“确实。那样就完全没效果了。”Steve几乎是呢喃道。

那一句就让Danny从他们的卧室里落荒而逃跑下了楼。当几分钟后Steve跟着他下楼、伸手去拿自己的钱包塞进屁股口袋里的时候时，那人的两边袖口都已经挽到了手肘处。

“准备出发了吗？”

“随时准备好。”Danny叹了口气走向门口。Steve将一只手放在他肩膀上拦住了他。

“嘿，”Steve望进Danny的眼中。“我们不是一定要出门的。可以一起待在家看看Netflix，喝喝啤酒。今晚我们不一定非得要出去，如果你觉得应付不过来或者太紧张的话。”

“紧张？”Danny叫起来：“我干嘛要紧张？”他挥了挥手表示没那回事，然后走出了大门。“毕竟这有俩大帅哥，正准备去享受一个超棒的美食和热舞之夜。根本没啥好紧张的。”

这话似乎让Steve满意了，他小小微笑了一下转身锁上身后的门。

当他们到达酒吧的时候，Janine和她的搭档Leslie正在门口等着他俩。

“Hello，男孩们，”Janine做了开场白，“你们记得Leslie吧？”

Steve和Danny肩并肩沿着人行道走向她们，Steve的手掌放在Danny的后腰上，温暖而令人安心。

“我们当然记得Leslie啦。”Steve说，“你是上周唐人街缉毒行动中的那个警员。”

“是我。”Leslie笑道。“你们俩肯定会爱上这个地方的，”她在四人一起踏入店内的时候继续说：“这里不会像附近某几家一样嘈杂。”

Danny环顾四周，明白了她的意思。舞池在店内另一侧，但没有放着震耳欲聋的电子乐或者闪烁的舞台灯光。事实上在那里有一支乐队正在表演而且水平还挺不错。舞池里许许多多的情侣正在起舞，但他们也不像是那种下一秒就要脱光光或者饥渴到扑倒身边人的模样。

他们在餐饮区域后方的一处包间入座，Danny和Steve并排坐在餐桌一边，Janine和Leslie坐在他们的对面。不消多久，一位侍者便过来给他们送上菜单以及接受酒水点单。

“我懂你的意思了，”Steve将一条手臂环过Danny身后搭在座椅靠背上，说道。“这地方完全不会又吵又臭的。”

Janine大笑起来：“哈，那你们应该还没尝试过Misty Meanor他们家的周四奇妙夜吧？”

Steve的手掌放到Danny肩膀上紧了紧。“还没，我不知道那地方听起来适不适合我们，不过我有听说过她那里挺有意思。”

当然了，Danny完全不知道这位Misty Meanor是何方神圣。或许是某位火奴鲁鲁的当红DJ新星？自然，他选择换个话题。“你们俩一起多久了(How long have you two been partners)？”他问道。

Leslie朝Janine暖暖地笑了一下。“过了这个五月就三年了。你们呢？”

“九年，过五十天。”Danny回答。

Steve的双眼狐疑地眯了起来，但他只是插话道：“我们五个月前才刚刚搬到一起住。”

“嗷~才五个月！我还以为时间要长得多呢，按HPD内部八卦来说的话。”Janine笑了出声。

Danny正要开口问她关于他们俩现在都有哪些八卦传闻了，侍者就挑这个时候给他们上了饮品。

“这两杯是给女士们的。”他边说边发放着饮料。“这杯是给那边的肌肉男的。”他在把Danny的饮料放到他面前的时候耍了个嘴皮子。“而这杯……”他挑逗地对上了Steve的眼睛，“是给你的，这位高个子深肤色的野性风情先生。”

他小心地放下Steve的饮料，还附上一张上面显然潦草地写了他电话号码的纸巾，抛了个媚眼晃悠着离开了。

“我。的。天。”Danny对着侍者的背影脱口而出：“他刚才是 ** _ **给了你他的电话**_** 吗？你刚才是 ** _ **撩上了一位火辣男招待**_** 吗？”

“没必要这么大声嚷嚷，Danno。”Steve说。

“哦所以你 ** _ **现在是要我安静闭嘴**_** 啦，BABE？”所以说，大概Danny此刻确实没法控制他的音量。

Steve把手放到Danny的后颈上，开始动作轻柔地用拇指来回摩擦那里紧绷的肌肉。“你知道我爱你爱得有多疯狂的，Danny，但吃飞醋的模样可不适合你。”

“ ** _ **吃醋**_** ？我才没吃醋。”Danny只回了他后半句，因为和一位迷人完美的Janine约会途中可不适合说什么“他爱Danny”。

“而且，”Steve就像Danny刚才没出声似地继续说了下去。“我完全不在意他给我号码这回事。”他平静地说道。“我对此又不会有什么反应。”

好了，这不亚于一盆当头浇下的冷水不是吗？Steve当然不会有任何反应。毕竟他是个正在和两位火辣美女进行四人约会的纯直男。

“你当然不会做些什么啦。”Janine有些不好意思地提出来：“我看到你的手机锁屏了。记得吧？”

Danny的心跳开始加速，因为他知道Steve的手机锁屏是什么：那是一张去年7月4日Danny和Gracie、Charlie的自拍照。他们全都看着镜头，露出笑容。但这一切又有什么相关联？

Danny一定是错过了某些线索，他知道。他就那么专注感受着Steve放在他脖颈上的手，深呼吸了一口气，开始运用他的侦探技能。毕竟身为一个警探，他能做到实事求是的。

首先，他注意到Janine和Leslie坐得离彼此非常之近：她们从肩膀到大腿紧挨着，手疑似在桌子底下牵在一起。如果他不知道更多的话，他会认为她们俩是一对情侣。

他再环顾四周，看到了正在餐桌边、舞池里的一对对：他们都是同性伴侣。男人们倾身在彼此耳边亲密地低语，女人们的纤纤玉指在其他女士的手臂上划过。

还有悬挂在酒吧后墙上的彩虹旗，以及其余他大概记得是代表双性恋、拉拉、跨性别者的旗帜。

那么，第一个事实来了：这很显然是一家LGBTQ+主题酒吧。

然后引出第二个事实：Janine和Leslie不仅仅是工作搭档；她们是一对拉拉情侣。

第三个事实，Janine看到了Steve的手机屏幕，因此猜测他“已经有伴了”。

由此得出第四个事实。Janine和Leslie很可能把Steve和Danny当成了一对。

第五个事实。Steve从中学起就认识Janine了。他八成早就知道她的性向，也知道Leslie是她的工作搭档兼爱情伴侣。

第六个事实来了：Steve是知道的。他知道Janine和Leslie把Steve和Danny当成一对这事。

第七个事实。Steve，这个巨型粘人橡皮糖，完全没想着要去纠正这一点。不仅如此，他反而正充满占有欲地紧紧黏在Danny的身边。

Danny感觉他的大脑快要过载了。还没完，他知道还有更多他没发现的。他能行。

第八个事实。Steve从来没说过Janine是要约他出去。他的准确说法是“她和她搭档邀请我们今晚来一场四人约会”。而Danny直接想象出了最坏的情况。

因此，第九个事实：Steve一整天都在以为他成功邀请了Danny出去约会。而且以为Danny答应了他。在今早他把自己的勃起在Danny臀间磨蹭、又在上班前得到了一个实打实的亲吻之后，他这么做了。即使Danny把他俩说成是“俩帅哥准备去享受一个超棒的美食和热舞之夜”，Steve也以为Danny的意思是他们将会和 ** _ **彼此贴身热舞**_** 。

Danny拿起他从刚才起就一直没动过的饮料啜了一口。再一口。桌上的谈话还在继续，但Danny完全没心思听。

因为第十个事实就跟Danny他是个白痴一样昭然若揭：Steve不是纯直男。更糟糕的是：每一次Steve说出他爱上了Danny的时候，他的意思就是——他字面意义上的爱着Danny。

他在吃着Danny自制招牌千层面的时候说了爱他。他从那个夺命约会对象面前逃回家、让Danny搬进来与他同居的时候说了爱他。他同意一起共同养育Charlie的时候说了爱他。他即使在术后麻醉剂作用下飘飘欲仙的时候也不忘说爱他，而就在此时此刻，他以为Danny是在没由来地吃飞醋的时候也说了爱他。

老天哪。Steve一直一直一直都在向他表白。一直一直一直都在用行动告诉他心意。

而自始至终，他都在像个蠢蛋一样陷入自己一厢情愿的世界里，就因为他既不敢相信自己的所听，也不敢面对自己的所见。因为他就是这么用无可救药的悲观进行自我保护，毕竟希望有些时候给人带来的锥心之痛不亚于绝望。

他转身面向Steve，重重地戳了戳他的肋下。

Steve吃痛，低头向Danny投去疑问的目光：“嗷。干嘛戳我？”

“唔，babe，很明显我想借个过。”

Steve从座位里起身让Danny出去，然后他又坐回原位留Danny站在那。

Danny又戳了他一下。Steve只是玩笑似地怒视回去：“又怎么啦？”

“我能和你跳这支舞吗？”他咧嘴一笑，伸出手说道。

Steve的双眼像是得到了圣诞礼物一样闪闪发亮起来。又像是Danny刚刚主动说要给他做他的招牌香蕉巧克力薄煎饼。他起身握住了Danny的手：“女士们，抱歉了，我们得去跳舞啦。”

“欢迎你们加入。”Danny插嘴道。然后他转过身背对着另一对情侣，抓住Steve衬衫前襟将他扯下身来，好让自己能凑到Steve的耳边说：

“来吧，大木头。给我看看你都有啥花样。”


	6. Chapter 6

+1.

在Steve、Danny和女生们笨手笨脚地跳了几首快歌、随心所欲地转了半天圈圈之后，音乐的节奏终于慢了下来。Steve牵着Danny转了个圈又把人拽回来，这样一来他的背后就紧紧贴上了Steve的身前。

他们的双手交握在Danny的胸口处，就覆盖在他的心脏之上，身体随着舒缓的乐声缓缓摇摆着。Danny脑袋向后靠在Steve的肩膀上，闭上了双眼让自己沉浸在包围他周身的感官感受之中。

如果他再侧一点头……就那么一点……他就能听到Steve的心跳声。

如果他的臀部再往后靠一点……就像那样……他就能感受到Steve的欲望。

Steve俯首，一声警告似的低吼在他耳边响起：“Danny。”

Danny的回应是摇了摇他的屁股，然后愉快地享受到了Steve低吟出声的“Danny”。Steve狠狠钳制住他，而后双手抚摸着他的胸脯，轻擦过已经挺立起来的乳头，接着滑下去紧紧握住了Danny款摆的腰身。

Danny听到了一句带着喘息的“你，”接着那人喘了一口气：“你不知道自己在对我做什么。是吧？”他贴着Danny的耳后轻声说道。Danny的双手正放在Steve的小臂上，他便轻轻地用指甲刮蹭着袖口之下暴露出来的那片肌肤。

Steve呻吟了出来，这让Danny再也受不了了。他在Steve的臂弯之中转过身，用一只手把Steve的腰揽得更近，另一只手抚上Steve的胸膛，停在他的领口附近。他能感觉到Steve硬挺的性器轮廓正压在他的胯间，而从Steve瞪大了的眼睛来看，对方也感觉到了Danny磨蹭在他大腿上显而易见的热情回应。

“我完全知道自己在对你做什么，babe，”Danny哑声说道：“因为你正在对我做着一模一样的事情。”

Steve低下头直到与Danny额头相抵，好似有一道隐秘的帘幕在他们的身周降下，把他俩与外面的花花世界隔绝开来。世界上只剩下他们两个人，和逐渐远去的曼妙乐声。

“Danny，”Steve的声音几近呜咽。“我不觉得你是想要我这样。”

“你在开玩笑吗，高个子深肤色的野性风情先生？你就是我想要的一切。”

Steve的双眼闪着泪光，轻轻发出了一声喘息。他的指尖陷进了Danny的腰胯，把他揽得更紧。

“你从来没说过。”

Danny吞下了那句“你也没说过，胆小鬼”因为他发现完全不是这么回事。Steve ** _ **说过的**_** 。他说了一次又一次。而现在，是时候让Danny男人起来，给出他的回应了。

“那个，你知道我的。总是想着最坏情况嘛。”他开始解释道。“我总是觉得生活的围墙有朝一日会在我们头上分崩离析。我只是……只是一直都在等着坏结局的发生。”Danny耸了耸肩。

他静静地吸了一口气：“我知道我这话说的有点太迟了，美男。但你应该，呃……你应该要知道我也是爱着你的，爱到不知道怎么办才好。”他终于说出了口。

他被大力拥进了一个几乎要压碎骨头的怀抱之中，双臂回应似地环上了Steve的背脊。Steve在他的颈间印下一个短促又炙热的吻，更加用力地抱紧了他。他感觉到了Steve在他手掌之下的周身震颤，于是开始安抚地抱着彼此轻轻左右摇晃。

过了一会儿情绪平复之后，Danny的心情终于平静下来。音乐再次在他耳边响起，酒吧里的各种声音也逐渐回到了他的意识当中。他和Steve仍然紧紧拥抱着彼此，这感觉实在太好让Danny永远都不想放开。

“我不知道你怎么想，但我们可以找个更私密一点的地方。”Steve轻轻往后撤了一点开口道。

Danny实在是不愿意结束这美妙一刻，但也承认他现在有些“裆下问题”需要解决。他低头看着两人紧贴的胯下，抬了抬眉毛苦笑了一下。

“是呀，我明白你的意思。”他回道。

“我们回家吧。”

Danny点点头从Steve的身前挣脱出来，但仍然紧紧抓着Steve的一只手，与他十指交缠。

他环顾一圈，看到Janine和Leslie正在大约离他们十英尺远的地方跳着舞。他对上了Janine的眼睛，朝她俩挥了挥手。

Steve首先开口道：“女士们，谢谢你们的邀请。我很抱歉要在晚餐之前就提早结束这个夜晚了，但Danny和我有些公事要办。”

Leslie同情地点了点头。“回头再约？”她问道。

“没问题。”Danny补充道。“今晚真的很特别。我，嗯，真的很喜欢这个地方，知道吧？”

“这地方的氛围不错。”Steve加了一句，Danny强忍着没翻个白眼。氛围？来搞笑吗？

“好吧，这么突然，谢谢你来参加我们的聚会了。”Janine说道，一条手臂占有似的环在Leslie的腰间。“下次再见啦，男孩们。”她又补了一句更富意味的：“好好享受你们的……公事。”

Steve抬起了眉毛，然后顽皮地展颜一笑：“有使命在召唤(Duty calls)，我能怎么办？”

就在他们准备走时Leslie开始咯咯笑起来，Janine大笑着说：“尽情享受你们的使命吧！”她朝他们背后喊道。

Danny抬起他没被握着的那只手举过头顶，挥了挥手表示感谢。

“我喜欢她们俩。”Steve在他们牵着手走出酒吧的时候说道。

“没错，她俩太能玩了。”Danny赞同，两人跨出了门口。过了一会，他又笑起来：“至少跟她们说说话有助于让我们冷静不少。”他说着别有意味地瞄了一眼彼此的胯下。“我可不想因为公共场合伤风败俗被抓起来。”

“我们有绝对豁免权啊，Danno。绝对豁免权。”Steve走到一半就停下来把Danny拽进了他的臂弯。他就那么站在人行道上吻了Danny，一次温柔的双唇轻触就让Danny期待得脚趾蜷缩起来。Danny更加渴望地回吻了过去，使这个吻愈发地急切又热烈起来，唇齿相缠，间或一两声不太体面的呜咽。在他终于停下来之后，他注视着Steve布满红晕的脸颊，闪闪发亮的眼睛，一副陶醉在亲吻之中的模样——露出了诱惑的笑容。

“带我回家，你这个笨蛋原始人。”


End file.
